Rare Flowah
|release date = 2019-10-04 |release version = 2.3.2 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Haven, Psychic |beds required = 2 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Fire |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Potbelly and Kayna |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 250 |buying price starpower= ? |selling price coin = 250,000 |placement xp = 5,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description Rare Flowah is notably different from its Common counterpart. Instead of yellow, pointed petals, Rare Flowah sports rounded blue petals, the top two of which are tied together with green vines. The scar on its face is gone, and in its place is a purple eye. It also has a band-aid above its right eye and its irises are purple as opposed to blue. It also has a worried expression instead of the gruff expression Flowah portrays. Its body is notably different too; instead of a green fade to brown and sharp thorns, it has a tree-like texture on it, with cut off branches and vines wrapping around it. Two band-aids are also present on it. Its legs and feet also have the same bark-like texture, and its toes now extend to two sharp roots sans their toenails. Song Same as regular Flowah Song. Breeding The can be bred the same way as a regular Flowah. The combination is: * + Potbelly and Kayna Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Flowah may fail, and give a as a result instead of the regular Flowah. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. In particular: * + Tring and Flowah * + Gloptic and Flowah ** (Very small chance of getting a Tring / Gloptic) The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *October 5th 2019, 19:00 UTC, to 8th 2019, 19:00 UTC. was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tentacle Eruption|29| |Meldablend|5| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Flowah. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *Was teased on October 3rd, 2019. Appeared in-game on October 4th. *Its eyelids appear to be flipped vertically, as whenever Flowah would normally lower its upper eyelids, Rare Flowah would raise its lower eyelids. *Rare Flowah is the first new Rare Monster with a unique egg artwork, as all Rares and Epics after September 25th 2019 now each gained unique egg artworks. *Rare Flowah's petals are based on one of Flowah's concept designs. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Plant Category:Fire Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Psychic Island Category:Missing Information